


Chapter 1

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Lapidot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: The beginning of a very personal story based on my life. The following contains suicidal ideation and is almost entirely based on the facts. Based on the characters from Steven universe other than the few I couldn't think of characters to parallel.





	Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this to see how the reception would be. If I think it's going well I'll post more and write more.

Chapter 1:

Lapis Lazuli barely passed middle school with D’s and E’s and a C in math. She’s attempting to prepare herself mentally for her first day in high school, on the bus to freshman first day. Her mind is racing with thoughts of her summer and her final days of the eighth grade. She had a bad experience with her best friend Jasper, they’d been best friends for years, since they were in grade school. Lapis thought they were much more than friends and tried to act on her feelings but Jasper didn’t share those feelings. They’d been disagreeing on how their friendship would continue for about a year which is hard because they went to the same school and had a few classes together. Lapis was on the verge of tears everyday that she was at school which, because of their feud was very little. On the last day of school, usually a fun day of signing yearbooks, soda, and food (provided by the school and by parents) but turned into the worst day of her life up to that point. Lapis was already considering her suicide, the pros and cons of it and how others would feel, it almost sealed it for her when she talked to Jasper one final time. “Jasper.” She said approaching the tall muscular man. “Would you be happy if I killed myself?” She wasn’t crying or even close to it, she was calm. Centered. Because she already knew the answer.

“Yes. I would.” Jasper said bluntly.

Lapis smiles, gives her a thumbs-up and walks back to her two closest friends, Amethyst and Garnet. She lays down on the grass next to the double doors leading back into the eighth grader hallway, putting her arms behind her head. She’s happy. “Well guys, this school year has sucked but now it’s over.” Her friends look at her concerned. “What?”

“What happened Lapis?” Garnet asks putting her hand on Lapis’ shoulder.

“He told me that I should kill myself. I guess that’s what I’ll do.” At this point either Amethyst or Garnet should’ve told someone but they were too in shock to do anything but try to convince her otherwise.

“Lapis. You can’t” Amethyst says with tears in her eyes. “You shouldn’t listen to him!” They both always took Lapis’ side on the matter no matter what, even though Lapis always tried to convince them otherwise. That she was the bad guy in the matter. “We love you. We would miss you!” A little cliche but they’re in middle school so it’s the best they can do.

A whole summer of contemplating it and being deterred about the subject Lapis finally got over her suicidal tendencies for the time being.

To be continued...


End file.
